League of Erotica
by TheEternalChickenChomper
Summary: Welcome to the League of Erotica. If you enjoy reading smutty fanfics, then this is the one for you. A collection of league lemons, as requested by the viewers. Please read the first chapter if you're interested. WARNING: Rated M for heavy sexual content. All characters included belong to Riot Games. Enjoy. EDIT: I'm putting a hold on requests at the moment. Sorry about that, guys.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

* * *

 **LOOK OVER HERE! DON'T SKIP THIS GIANT WALL OF TEXT! THERE'S PROBABLY SOMETHING IMPORTANT!**

 **Hey. I'm TheEternalChickenChomper, but you can just call me TECC. Welcome to the League of Erotica, a magical place of rainbows and fairies. Just kidding. Prepare to dive right in to the smut, no storylines included. I will write whatever is requested. Once per month, I will publish a chapter of this. Don't be shy. Request whatever fucked up shit you want to, from anything like girl-on-girl to boar-on-warrior-queen. Heck, you could even request a gangbang and I'd write it! Anything. Although, as homophobic as it sounds, please not too much yaoi. That's guy-on-guy, if you didn't know. I get squeamish when I think of all the appendages.**  
 **This first chapter is about... well, you. It's a first person chapter, and I'm saying now, unless it's specially requested, I** **will not** **make other chapters anything but third person. You get to spy on them, not be them. Assuming anybody actually read this. I hope so.**

 **Disclaimer: Obviously, all characters rightfully belong to Riot Games. I claim no ownership of them.**

 **Other Disclaimer: This fanfiction is pure sexual content. If you are under the age of eighteen, please fuck off. I know you just ignored that. Whatever. It's your parents that'll whip you when they find you reading this.**

 **Thanks. Welcome to the League of Erotica. Enjoy.**

* * *

You are in the waiting room, nervously awaiting your turn. The room is deserted, and the only sound made is a repetitive scrape as you swing your legs restlessly, your shoes brushing against the carpet. The walls are bare, white. The door looms ominously to your right. You are willing it open, but at the same time willing it to stay closed.

You are so nervous.

You are at the Institute of Sex, seeking to join the renowned League of Erotica. This League is only for the best; the hottest girls, the sexiest guys. You are no slacker when it comes to looks, yourself. But do you have what it takes to enter this famed League?

The door opens. For a moment, you can see nothing but swirling darkness. Then, a cute, blond-haired woman peeks out. You can tell she is elvish by her pointed ears, her mischievous smirk. She beckons you in, leaning forwards suggestively to show off her cleavage. You stand. You try to prevent your legs from shaking, but they feel like jelly. Your heart is pounding as you use all your willpower not to look at her rack. You can feel the exit door, behind you, calling you to safety. But you do not turn, despite the python in your stomach, slowly coiling tighter and tighter.

You take one step. You take another. The blond-haired woman giggles sexily, rubbing her hands over her luscious breasts. You close your eyes and tell yourself you can do this. When you open your eyes, the woman is bent over, her dress pulled up to her stomach. She is shaking her barely-covered ass gently from side to side, so that it ripples slightly. You feel uncomfortably aware of the sensation in your underwear. God, she is sexy. All you want to do right now is pounce onto her, and rip her clothes off-

No.

You take a deep breath. Obviously this is some sort of challenge. You will not fail; despite how much you want to feel her up. You close your eyes and stand, stock-still, for at least five minutes. When you open your eyes, the woman is not doing anything else lewd, thankfully. She is leaning on the corner of the doorway, watching you with that smirk of hers. "Congratulations," she says. "I'm Janna. You just passed the first part of your entrance exam."

You know who she is, of course. Ever since you were fifteen, you've loved her. How many nights had you spent, getting yourself off in the bathroom, whilst looking at this wonderful woman on your phone? Countless. Less than one thousand, that much is all you are sure of. Though the real thing is much better than a picture, of course.

You shake yourself out of your thoughts as Janna waits patiently for you in the doorway. She is smiling. "I can hear your thoughts," she says.

Oh.

Your face turns bright red. You feel like a stalker. You feel like a pervert. You wish you had never heard of the League of Erotica. But Janna sidles over, her hips swaying as she puts an arm around your shoulder. You feel her breath tickle your neck, and your heart nearly stops. "Don't worry," she giggles softly into your ear, "I think it's cute you have a thing for me." She licks your earlobe, and it tingles where her saliva touches your skin. She straightens, and you are conscious of her hips brushing against yours. She takes your hand, and begins leading you into the doorway. "Now, come on," she croons, "time for the second part. It'll be all be over soon."

You step in, and a chair materializes in front of you. Janna guides you to the chair and pushes you down, her hand on your crotch. You manage a gulp as she closes the door, and it fades into the blackness. Janna walks back over to you and stands in front of you. "Alright," she says in that voice of hers you admire so much. "Now listen very carefully. The League of Erotica is a place where we provide pole dances, sex, and manufacture that porn you love so much," she winks. "We do pretty much everything sex-related here. But, there are a few rules." She unbuttons the top of her dress and pulls it down to her waist, revealing a skimpy fishnet bra. Her breasts are practically spilling out of the meagre coverage, and you can almost spot her nipples through the thin material. She smirks that cute little smirk, allowing you a moment to admire her bust, then continues speaking. You wrench your eyes away and try to concentrate on her words.

"Rule number one. If you are in a strip club, do not attempt touch the stripper. That could lead to everyone in the club swarming him or her, and that poses a danger." She stops talking long enough to take off the rest of her dress, revealing a black thong underneath. Your eyes hurt from the strain of not looking. "Rule number two. Here in the LoE (that's League of Erotica), we have to get the mark." She reveals a tattoo on the back of her shoulder, which simply was LOE in a fancy script. "This mark ensures you are part of the League, and it protects you from any STDs or contraception, so you don't need to worry about protection." She reaches behind her and unclasps her bra, letting it join the rest of her clothes. You can feel perspiration form from the effort of not breaking eye contact. You know if you look, even for a second, then you will never be able to look away again.

"Rule number three. Last one." Janna starts to fondle her breasts. You sit rigidly in your chair and try to ignore it, but you feel cracks starting to form in your focus. She knows this too, and lets out a seductive gasp. "Sex is a two-way thing. Always provide to your partner what your partner provides to you." She stops fondling her breasts, and pulls off her thong, exposing her aroused and slightly swollen lips. It's not just her feeling the arousal, either.

"Okay," she smirks again. "Repeat to me the rules you just heard." Dragging your gaze away from her heavenly figure, you manage to stutter out the rules. At the end, she claps her hands in excitement and jumps a little, causing her melons to jiggle slightly. "Fantastic!" she squeals. "Only one part left to go!" Her face takes on a more predatory expression as she crosses, slowly and deliberately, towards you. She does her smirk. You swallow nervously as she crouches behind you. All you can think of is her body, her beautiful voice, that cute little smirk. She giggles, and you remember she can still hear your thoughts.

Let her hear them.

She lifts her lips to your ear, her warm breath tickling you gently. "You have to make me cum," she teases, savouring the words, "but only with your hands." You manage a stiff nod. She stands, and circles back in front of you. You blink, and somehow she's lying on a bed, and you're crouching over her, your face inches from her breasts. She does her sexy little giggle. "Make me cum," she whispers. "Make my body satisfied."

You can't bear it anymore, even if it's still a trick. You start with her breasts, your hands tracing unseen paths over them, until you reach her nipples. You look back up at her lovely face. Her eyes are closed, and her mouth is agape in silent bliss. You smile, and go back to playing with her tits. You flick one of her nipples, back and forth, and circle your thumb around the other, causing them to harden. A moan escapes her, and you know you are doing well. With one hand, you continue to flick her nipple, and with the other, you grope her. Gently, you caress the soft flesh of her breast, eliciting another moan.

After a few minutes playing with her tits, your turn your attention to her pussy. It is swollen and damp from the pleasure her body has endured over the past few minutes. You flick your fingers lightly over her folds, and she shivers in anticipation. Then, without warning, you shove two fingers into her snatch, and begin pistoning your arm back and forth. She jerks violently, almost slipping off your fingers. Her moans and gasps are getting louder, more sensual. You remove your other hand from where it lies on her breast, and begin to circle it around her clitoris. She groans, the pleasure spiking through her like electricity. Her walls are starting to grow tighter around your fingers, convulsing in and out.

You can feel her body, trembling on the edge of ecstasy. She just needed one little push, and she would fall in, drown in desire. Your muscles are starting to ache, but you find a final burst of energy and start to move them at an almost superhuman speed. Janna screams, shuddering in orgasm as her walls clench tightly around your fingers, releasing its juices. Your arm tires, and you remove it from her pussy, lowering your fingers to her lips. Her tongue flickers, tasting the nectar she had produced. She props herself up on her elbows and grins at you. "Done?" she asks.

You raise one eyebrow. "What happened to rule number three?" She smirks that cute little smirk, and you realize she had been testing your ability to listen. "Alright, you got me," she says, flipping herself onto her knees. She pulls off your pants and underwear in one swift movement, tossing them aside. She flicks her hair out of the way, lowering her head towards you. You close your eyes and lie back. There's still a long way to go yet.

Welcome to the League of Erotica.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Tentacular Spectacular!**

* * *

 **READ THIS FUCKING WALL OF TEXT! ITS LEGITIMATELY MORE IMPORTANT THEN YOUR ENTIRE LIFE!**

 **A/N: Jesus FUCK. I know i brought this on myself when i said REQUESTS TAKEN, but shit, man. I wrote this, not expecting much, maybe a request or two by some randoms like myself. But instead, I got fucking raped by the amount that came pouring through the reviews. Almost like seven or some shit; idk, around the same life insurance i have (in AUD). I wasn't expecting this, is all you need to know. SO PLEASE! IF YOU ARE READING THIS SHIT RIGHT HERE, HOLD ON TO YOUR FANTASIES FOR THE MOMENT. Yes. I am requesting you do NOT request. So here's how we'll do this. I will go through all the requests, and in about twenty years, when i have finally finished writing them all, i will take more requests again. Sound good? Too bad, kiddies, because if you post requests now, i will blatantly ignore them completely. I apologise for all the** ** _fucking_** **swear words.**

 **Disclaimer: This chapter contains RAPE, people. If you don't like that shit, kindly fuck off and dont flame me for writing this shit, because YOU, yes YOU requested it. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a sunny morning, and Vel'koz was exploring the forest, looking for something to disintegrate. He stopped by a small rodent, which was snuffling at a clump of grass.  
"Good morning," he said civilly to the rodent. "Do you mind if I disintegrate you?" The rodent didn't reply, or run away screaming, so Vel'koz supposed it would be fine.

There was a loud hum, and a flash of violet light as Vel'koz fired his LFDS (life form disintegration ray), obliterating the rodent into a pile of ash. "Thank you for your contribution," he told the pile of ash politely.

It didn't reply.

Vel'koz continued to float along, humming a tune that had popped into his head, as he cheerfully blasted away at the fauna. Eventually, he tired of this exercise, and floated over to a nearby rock. Gently, he lowered himself onto the rock, closed his eyes and exhaled relaxingly. "Ahh. That's more like it," he said, even though he hadn't been doing any physical exercise. The sun was shining, the birds remaining were singing, and Vel'koz was starting to think, ' _Maybe I shouldn't destroy this world.'_

Suddenly, he felt himself being restrained, and he opened his eyes to find two peculiar women standing over him. One was tall, muscular, and carried a strange totem. The other was barely clothed, and vines curled from her arms. She seemed to be made of… plants? Vel'koz looked at his tentacles, only to find them being held by a mess of vines.

"Come with us, puny… uh… octopus?" ordered the tall one.

Vel'koz rolled his eyes, accidently disintegrating a tree. She jumped back, pulling out a spear from seemingly nowhere. "Ah! What is this sorcery?" she demanded, pointing the spear at his largest eye. "Speak, creature. Or we will see how well you can weave your sorcery _blind!_ " Vel'koz sighed internally. "It's called UV." She looked confused. "What is this… UV you speak of?" The plant one kicked off the tree she was leaning on, moving to stand next to the other. "He means ultraviolet," she replied. "You know… the stuff in sunlight? That makes you tanned?"

"Ah," said the tall one, her face clearing, "So he harnesses the power of the sun to do his bidding!" The plant one rolled her eyes, clearly unimpressed. "Yeah. Pretty much." She turned to Vel'koz. "Hi. I'm Zyra, and this smart one here is Illaoi."

Illaoi puffed out her chest proudly, beating one hand against her breast. "Yes! I am very smart!" Zyra sighed again. "Listen… we have a contest going on. We want you to participate." Vel'koz pondered this. Maybe he could learn more from these strange creatures. "I mean… it's not like you have a choice. You are our captive, after all."

Vel'koz laughed. "Believe me, strange plant woman Zyra. I could have killed you long ago. But say, if I entered this… _contest_ of yours, maybe I can learn something from it. Maybe you have a useful purpose."

Zyra sniggered. "Yeah, you can learn a _lot_ from our contest." Illaoi piped up again. "Yes! It is a contest of great spiritual strength! And strong wills!"

Vel'koz made up his mind. "Very well. Take me to this _contest_."

Vel'koz was led deep into the forest, through twisting paths. No birds were chirping here, although he thought he saw a couple of trees talking to one another. Curious. They remained silent for the trip.

Finally, after hours of walking (and floating) they arrived in a clearing. It was not at all what he was expecting.

In the centre of the clearing was yet another woman, this time fully naked and bound to the ground by vines. Her silver hair cascaded down her back, and what light made it into the clearing shone on her pale skin. Strangely enough, there was also a blade, being held back by a group of green tentacles.

Vel'koz stared at the woman, his eye drinking in the sight greedily. Zyra smirked. "I see you've met our _willing_ volunteer. Speak, volunteer. Tell the creature your name." The naked woman glared, but said nothing.

Zyra sighed. "Very well. Creature, this is Irelia. Irelia, meet creature." The naked woman, Irelia, raised an eyebrow. "Is he a willing volunteer as well? Because he sure doesn't look it." Zyra smirked again. "Why of _course_ he is. Actually, he's our guest. Illaoi! Release our guest."

Illaoi shuffled her feet. "Uh, actually, those are your vines binding the pris- guest." Zyra slapped her forehead. "Why of course! My apologies, Illaoi."

Unbinding Vel'koz, she turned to him. "Let me explain this contest. It's fairly simple. The first one to make Irelia cum, wins."  
"And what is the purpose of that?"  
"Oh, just friendly competition." Vel'koz blinked in confusion. Even if he disintegrated a thousand of them, he would never understand women. "So. We are providing enough sexual pleasure to this woman to make her experience an orgasm, correct?" Zyra nodded. "Would it be cheating if I stimulated her brain to provide pleasure?"

Zyra scowled. "Yes. Physical pleasure only." She stepped away, rubbing her hands. "Alright! Now that our guest knows the rules, let us begin! Illaoi, you go first." Illaoi stepped forward. "Very well." She looked at where Irelia stood on the ground, trying to cover herself as much as the chains allowed. Illaoi grinned. "Yes! That is the way! Fight back!" She approached Irelia, who got a look of fear in her eyes, but still refused to protest. "We will see how much you still want to fight after I am through with you, weakling!"

Four tentacles shot out of the ground, holding Irelia's arms above her head, and spreading her legs apart, revealing her shaven folds. Illaoi nodded to Zyra, who dropped the vines holding Irelia. Two more tentacles snaked their way over to her, positioning themselves beneath her. The tentacles were finger-thin at the tip, gradually growing wider until it was as thick as Irelia's waist. Illaoi grinned. "Ready, weakling?" Irelia hung limply from the tentacles, unreplying. Illaoi scowled, and the tentacles forced their way into her pussy and ass, pumping in a frenzy. Irelia screamed in pain as the tentacles penetrated her. The force of their pounding actually lifted her from the ground as she moaned in a mixture of pain and unwanted pleasure. Another appeared, and started rubbing her nipples, coiling around her breasts in an effort to drive her over the edge.

Irelia was moaning now, tears running helplessly down her cheeks as her most precious areas were violated by the green tentacles, which were pounding away. Her pussy was beginning to stretch as the tentacles pumped deeper and deeper inside her. Her anus had already stretched to the force the tentacles exerted.

Irelia began to moan louder now, a sign the tentacles took to pound faster and harder than ever. Irelia was being bounced back and forth as raw pleasure took hold of her. She was practically screaming now, and the tentacles were just a blur inside her as sweat ran down her body. The other tentacle was squeezing her breasts, caressing her nipples frantically.

Suddenly, she gave a lurch, and ecstasy took hold as she orgasmed violently, her juices spraying out of her pussy. She panted as the tentacles pumped, slower and slower, until she had finished. They retracted from inside her, and she fell to the ground in a heap, covered in a mixture of her own sweat and juices. She didn't even try to escape.

Zyra sneered, walking over to where Irelia lay, her eyes glazed over. She gave her a good kick as she stared down at her. Illaoi placed her hands on her hips with pride. "See? I do good job."

Vel'koz had watched the entire thing with interest. Was this what humans did for entertainment?

Zyra snickered. "Look at this pathetic little bitch now. Can't even stand." Zyra gestured, and smooth vines shot from the ground, suspending Irelia back up into the air. "Round two."

This time, Zyra took a different approach. She began by letting one vine into each hole, where they gently began to piston in and out rhythmically. Irelia let out a gasp. Another vine shoved each into her pussy and ass, pumping faster and faster as Irelia began to mew loudly, the sounds she emitted raw. The tears began to flow again as this new feeling joined the pleasure from her previous fucking.

Irelia now had three vines in each hole, and her climax was rapidly approaching. A vine began to rub her clitoris, flooding her with another wave of pleasure. Irelia screamed again as she began to cum for the second time in five minutes, her body spasming as they pumped her mercilessly.

The vines deposited her onto the ground. She slid off them with a wet _slurp_ , and lay on the ground in a sheen of sweat, mouth open in shock. Her asshole and vagina gaped from where they had been stretched beyond their limits. She whimpered as the overdose of pleasure blacked out her brain. "P-please…"

Zyra snickered, and turned to Illaoi triumphantly. "Ha! Obviously, I made her cum the quickest." Illaoi frowned, and stepped forward. "I do not think so," she replied. "You will find that _I_ was the quicker in this contest."

As they were squabbling, Vel'koz's eye drifted over to where Irelia lay, shivering. He thought he was starting to understand the appeal now, of ravaging someone's body until they orgasmed. But still, it wasn't enough…

A low hum cut through the squabbling. Nor Illaoi or Zyra ever saw it coming. They fell to the ground in a pile of ashes. Vel'koz closed his eyes, savouring the rush of knowledge that came with disintegrating someone. He opened his eyes and looked at Irelia, who was trembling in a heap. He now understood.

He floated over to her, where her mouth was opening and closing in a mix of emotions. Gently as he could, he propped her up against a tree, and slid one of his tentacles inside her mouth. She willingly sucked on it, her mouth providing adequate pleasure as her tongue swirled around the tip.

After a few minutes of this, Vel'koz decided it was time for more. He picked her up, without removing his tentacle, and turned her to face the tree on her knees. She placed her hands on the trunk, her pussy and ass facing him as they leaked with her juices.

Her groan was muffled as he slid his remaining tentacles inside her. He felt a jolt of something shoot through his nervous system. Physical pleasure. He paused to analyse this, and Irelia started moving back and forth, her mouth making loud slurping sounds as she buried his tentacles inside her. Vel'koz obliged, and began roughly pounding her from all directions. Her throat bulged as the tentacle forced its way down, and she gagged.

Her breasts swung as the tentacles powered inside her orifices, and she moaned through the one pounding her throat. Vel'koz could feel his end drawing near, and he redoubled his efforts, brutalizing Irelia's tight body. She screamed as she orgasmed again, and her walls and anus clenching around the tentacles, causing Vel'koz to reach his climax. With a grunt, he began to ejaculate, his purple seed filling her rapidly. Irelia groaned as her stomach began to bulge with semen.

When he had finished, he removed his tentacles from her. She slid onto the ground, her pussy and ass leaking purple fluids. Vel'koz wiped his tentacles on the grass, then patted Irelia on the head. Her face twitched and contorted as her brain struggled to comprehend what had just happened.

"Thank you for your contribution."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Salt**

* * *

 **OI! WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING! READ THIS SHIT! (no, really- it has important stuff.)**

 **A/N: What's up, everyone. I'm finally back. First off, I want to talk about something serious. Two days ago, here in Australia, it was white ribbon day. The day where we help prevent violence against women. Because, although i'm writing these chapters that have rape and everything, i hope you guys don't take it seriously. Because this is a real problem. Women get beaten, and raped, everywhere in the world. And we, collectively, need to help stop it. The white Ribbon foundation is an Australian charity that helps prevent violence against women. So if you want to check out the website, please use the link below. And help protect women.**

 **Alright, grim stuff aside, i am sorry for the huge delay of this chapter. A lot of it actually is substance, so it's not all smut. But, unless you want me to, this chapter won't be continued. Anyways, I hope you guys do enjoy it, i've worked on it for a whole week (which is more than i can say for my other chapters). Now that it's in my head, I want to apologize for the last chapter. It just felt really repetitive, and rushed, and i'm sorry. But it's really hard to incorporate that particular request into the chapter without it getting repetitive. I hope you aren't disappointed.**

 **Lastly, I will absolutely not be doing any more first-person chapters. I know there was at least that one dude who requested the kat X ashe X viewer, but it's actually against the guidelines. Even though this entire thing is as well- i'm just not, ok? Alright, that's about it.**

 **Oh yeah, and to the cunt who said Vel'koz only has one eye,** ** _he has four you dumb shi-_** **i'm sorry. But really, he has four- three smaller ones above the giant eye.**

 **Thanks for your patience, TECC.**

 **White Ribbon Australia: . /**

* * *

Janna cursed again as she watched her team's Nexus explode once again. As usual, it had been Evelynn who had backdoored their base and destroyed the huge magical crystal, somehow without anyone noticing before it was too late.

Janna closed her eyes as a blue light surrounded her, bathing her in its cool brilliance. When she opened her eyes, she was back in the Summoning Hall, her gloomy teammates standing around her. "We tried," she spoke half-heartedly, trying to cheer them up. "However, I am afraid it was not enough," sighed Kassadin, before teleporting away in a flash of purple light. Amumu sniffled as he shuffled off. Annie ran after him, putting an arm around his shoulders as she patted him on the back. Varus nodded to Janna, then stalked off in a different direction.

Janna slumped. " _If only I had tried-_ AAH!" She jumped as she felt a deathly cold arm slide around her shoulders. A moment later, Evelynn appeared out of thin air. "What's up, loser?" she sneered. "Did I go too hard on you again?" Janna frowned angrily. "Get lost, Eve. Why don't you go get laid again, you slut?" Evelynn laughed. "I would, but that match was _so exhausting_. I almost broke a _fingernail_ one time. I think I need a good rest." She leaned in to Janna's ear. "Besides, you're one to be calling me slut. I know what you used to be," she whispered. Janna jumped as she felt Evelynn lick her, leaving a string of saliva between her mouth and the tip of her ear.

"What the fuck, Eve?!" she practically shouted. Evelynn sniggered as she disappeared again. "Later, bitch."

"Fucking whore," Janna growled as she wiped off Evelynn's spit. ' _I need to teach her a lesson somehow. Drop her off the roof of the League? No, she's survived worse than that. Fill her bed with thorns? No, she's probably sleeps on that already. Switch her clothes for a skimpy bra and thong? No, that's practically what she always- hang on…'_

Janna grinned as her plan formulated in her head. ' _Let's see if you're still laughing tomorrow, Eve…"_

* * *

The next day, Evelynn woke up late. Her head was pounding. She wondered what she had gotten up to last night. Putting her arms behind her head, she stared under the covers at her smooth breasts, giving one an affectionate squeeze. Kicking the sheets off, she swung out of bed, padding over to her wardrobe to grab a miniskirt and a T-shirt. Today, all she was going to do was relax-

There was a knock on the door. "Miss Evelynn? I hope you haven't forgotten your match today." Evelynn groaned. "Fuck _that._ When was it again?"  
"Uh, about five minutes-"  
"SHIT!"

Tossing her clothes on the floor, she turned invisible and wrenched open the door. The surprised courier had barely enough time to throw his hands up before Evelynn barged past him, his hand coming into contact with her breast. Evelynn shoved him away and bolted down the hallway, leaving behind a dazed and very flushed courier with more than he had bargained for.

Dodging through the early-morning traffic, Evelynn hurriedly made her way in what she hoped was the direction of the change rooms. More than once, she almost ran into someone turning a corner, and had to twist away to avoid being slowed down. Another time, she almost tripped, nearly sending an elderly summoner flying. However, she reached the change rooms without incident, dashing towards her cubicle.

' _Good thing I'm near the entrance,'_ Evelynn thought vaguely, pushing open the door and locking it behind her. She spun, and opened the locker containing her match outfit.

 _'Panties, panties, where are- WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?'_ she roared mentally as she held up some pink panties. ' _Who- where- FUCK!"_ Shaking her head, she pulled them on, followed by her usual purple outfit. Once she had straightened it out, she dashed back outside and took a right, pushing through a door to where her team stood waiting.

* * *

Janna stood with her arms folded, impatiently waiting with the rest of the champions for Evelynn to show up. In one hand, she held her wind staff- which also was concealing a small device. Her grip on these tightened, and she sighed with boredom. Surely her spell hadn't been _too_ strong?

Suddenly, the door burst open, and a flustered-looking Evelynn stood in the doorway. "Sorry I'm late, everyone." There was some grumbling from some of the other champions, and someone in Janna's team- Gragas- yelled, "So are we gonna start the bloody match now, or what?"

A monotonous female voice came over the intercom. "The match will now begin. Each team please proceed, one by one, into your assigned Testing Chamber." There was a relieved sigh, and the champions lined up in two messy lines, each leading to a separate door. Janna made sure she was last, bumping into Evelynn as she passed her.

"Bitch," Evelynn sneered, but Janna just smiled mischievously, and went to line up. One by one, the champions walked into the room. Finally, it was just Janna standing by herself.

"Next," a bored voice called from the room. Janna walked in, trying to quell the feeling of butterflies that were building in her stomach. A bored summoner was sat at a plain wooden bench, his cheek resting on one hand. Lazily, he waved his hand, and Janna felt a familiar tingling sensation run through her limbs. "Oi," said the summoner sharply, sitting up in his chair, "What's that you've got in your hand?"

Innocently, Janna pulled down her top, revealing her large, bouncy breasts. "You mean these?" she giggled, jiggling them with her hands. The summoner hesitated for a moment, then slumped. "Go on," he sighed, waving her through. "Thanks," she smiled, yanking her top back up to cover her breasts. As she was about to exit through the door, she stopped, smirking, and shook her ass in his direction. The summoner cleared his throat uncomfortably.

Straightening, Janna went through the door, shutting it carefully behind her. She turned, and stepped onto the summoning platform beside her teammates. "What took you so long?" grumbled Jinx. "I wanna blow something up already!" Janna waved her off. "It doesn't matter. I'm here now, that's what counts." Jinx rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath, 'Boring.'

A blue light encircled the team, and in a flash of white light, they were on the Summoner's Rift.

* * *

Evelynn caught her breath as she appeared on the Summoner's Rift. Teleporting was always a strange experience, no matter how many times you had done it. She walked over to the shopkeeper, purchasing an item and a couple of health potions. She thanked him, and walked on into the jungle, where she waited at the spot where the wolves would spawn. She ignored the announcer's voice, instead tuning her mind into the quiet sounds of the jungle. Concentrating, she was able to distinguish the individual sounds- the soft chirping of crickets, the fluttering of a bird's wing as it flew by.

Evelynn's eyes snapped open as she took a determined breath. This was going to be a good match. She could feel it. She took up a fighting stance as she counted down the seconds until wolves.

' _Ten… nine… eight… seven… six… five…fo-'_

 _BZZZZZZT._

"AAH! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Evelynn shouted as her underpants started to vibrate. She clenched her legs together, trying to stop the sensations, but she could feel herself being turned on. The three wolves jumped out of their cave as she dropped to the ground. She was quickly becoming aroused; her pussy juices were leaking out and dampening her crotch region. She moaned as the underpants vibrated faster, stimulating her clitoris and sending bolts of pleasure up her limbs. She began to finger her folds through the damp fabric, trying to accelerate her climax. The wolves tilted their heads to one side.

As she rubbed faster and faster, she could feel herself becoming heated, her body reacting to the impulses her nerves were sending her brain. "Oh, fuck yes," Evelynn whispered as her peak built. She felt like she was floating higher and higher. She started bucking her hips as she vigorously stimulated herself. She pulled the vibrating panties to one side, inserting two fingers into her pussy. She began to roughly pump them in and out as she traced circles around her clitoris, the pleasure building rapidly now. She bit her lip, trying to suppress her raw moans. "Fuuuck…" Evelynn threw her head back and groaned as she began to orgasm, her fluids spraying out onto her fingers and the jungle floor as she trembled in ecstasy.

Gradually, her fingers came to a halt, and she pulled them out. She brought them to her mouth, closing her eyes as she tasted her sweet juices. Once she had licked her fingers clean, she put the panties back on and stood up. The wolves were watching her in curiosity. "What are you looking at?" she snapped. They flinched, whining as they skulked back into the cave, their tails between their legs.

Evelynn took a deep breath. She had a lot of catching up to do if she was going to win this game. She jogged over to the gromp, mentally preparing herself once again-

 _BZZZZZZT._

And so it went on. Again and again, as Evelynn tried to progress through the match, the underpants would start vibrating, and she would stop to pleasure herself again. It was like a curse; every time it started to vibrate, she would start to finger fuck herself to orgasm. She contemplated taking it off, but her outfit was already so revealing, it would render her practically naked. And as much as she wanted to, she couldn't stay invisible in a match, due to the rules on power balancing. Her team constantly tried to contact her, wondering where she was, but she couldn't respond in the state she was in. Eventually, they forfeited the game.

By the end of the match, Evelynn was exhausted, mentally and physically. Her arm was aching from the repetitive in-and-out motions, her lower regions were sore from being rubbed too much, and her mind was blanked out from the sheer overdose of pleasure she had endured. She just wanted to get back to her room, have a _long_ shower, and find out who the fuck had switched her panties in the first place.

As soon as she appeared next to her team on the summoning platform, she turned invisible. She couldn't risk being caught with her pussy leaking down her legs. Quickly, she dashed back to her room, not bothering to leave her match clothes in the locker again. There was nobody around anymore; everyone was spectating matches or participating _in_ the matches.

She made it back to her room without incident, shutting the door and locking it fast as soon as she stepped inside. She sank to the floor, back against the door, and put her head in her hands.

What had just happened?

* * *

The next day, Janna went over to Evelynn's room to see how she was. The last time she had seen her, she looked dishevelled and miserable. Despite hating Evelynn, her kindness outweighed her bad side, and she was beginning to feel guilty. So here she was, about to knock on Evelynn's door. Was she nervous? Yes. Would Evelynn kill her if she found out?

Definitely.

Janna rapped sharply on the wooden door, feeling like she was about to be sick. From inside, she heard Evelynn call out.

"What the fuck is it now?"  
"Uh, Eve, it's me," Janna began, hoping her voice didn't sound too timid. "I came over to see how you were." There was the sound of bare feet, and to door opened to reveal Evelynn, clad in a nightdress. To Janna's surprise, she gave her a strained smile. "Hey. Come in, Janna."

Janna stepped inside, taking in her surroundings. They were surprisingly nice; purple walls highlighted the various furniture scattered around the room, and a bright fire crackled in the fireplace. A large window provided a nice view over the valley outside.

"Sorry for the mess," Evelynn said, waving a hand dismissively. "I wasn't expecting anyone. Come on, make yourself comfortable." Janna could hardly believe her ears; Eve being nice to _her_?

Evelynn closed the door behind her as Janna sat down in a chair. "Anything you want? Water? Tea?"  
"Tea," Janna hoarsely replied. Evelynn nodded, then walked into an adjoining room. Janna was still surprised; the comparison from the day before to now was so… different. Evelynn may as well have been a separate person.

Janna sat in silence for a few minutes, until Evelynn walked back into the room holding two steaming cups of tea. She handed one to Janna, who accepted it with a nod of thanks. She sipped her tea as Evelynn pulled a chair opposite her. For a moment, there was silence. Then:

"Why are you here?"

Janna looked at her, then shifted uncomfortably. "I told you. I just came to check on you. You looked really sick yesterday." She felt herself relaxing. "I just felt bad for you."

Evelynn took a thoughtful sip of tea as she stared out the window. "You didn't have anything to do with that, did you?" Janna shook her head a little too quickly. "What? No- of course not!" Evelynn set down her tea. "Tell me the truth."

"I don't-" In a flash, Evelynn was beside Janna, lifting her by the neck, slamming her against the wall. Janna's staff clattered to the floor. "Tell me," Evelynn growled. Janna's head was spinning; she couldn't breathe, let alone draw breath to reply. She wheezed, trying to pry Evelynn's hands from around her neck, but her grip was like iron. "Did you switch my clothes?" Janna nodded rapidly; her vision blurred, her limbs were already numb.

Evelynn's face hardened. "I knew it." She dropped Janna, who fell to her hands and knees, retching as air rushed into her lungs. She heard footsteps as Evelynn walked closer to her, and she put her arms up defensively. "Please…" she croaked, feeling a bolt of terror shoot through her.

"What am I going to do with you, Janna?" Evelynn asked softly. "How can I punish you?" Janna flinched as her vision cleared, to see Evelynn standing over her, an unreadable expression on her face. "Please, Eve. I swear, I didn't think it would turn out like this." Her gaze fell behind Evelynn, where her staff was lying, barely a metre away. "C'mon, Eve. You aren't a killer, are you?" Evelynn looked away.

 _Now's my chance…_

Janna dived towards her staff, arm outstretched. _So close…_ Evelynn's bare foot came crunching down on Janna's wrist, which gave a loud _crack._

Janna thumped heavily onto the floor, snatching her hand back reflexively. Her arm was throbbing, like someone had just injected acid into her bloodstream. She cradled her arm, feeling hot tears leak out, roll down her face.

"What are you going to do now?" she half-screamed, half-sobbed. "Are you going to kill me?" Evelynn gave a twisted smile. "Oh, no, Janna. That's against the rules." She leaned down. "I'm gonna fuck you like you deserve, you slut. Like you did to me yesterday." Janna's eyes widened. "No, please. Don't!" she cried.  
"You didn't think of this when you were setting your little trap yesterday, did you bitch? No, I had no choice, and neither will you," Evelynn snarled. "My pussy is so _fucking_ sore from yesterday. I think I'll return the favour."

Janna tried to scramble away, but her wrist gave a jolt as it hit the floor, and she fell onto her back. Evelynn laughed cruelly as she turned away, opening a drawer and pulling something out. She turned back around, holding out something long and thick.

"This is a little something I picked up a while back," she explained casually. "It's a dildo. Once it's bonded to you, it's meant to simulate pleasure as a real penis would. It shares all the same… functions."

Janna was curled into a ball on the floor, rocking back and forth on her heels. She whimpered as she heard Evelynn drop her nightrobe, strapping the dildo to her torso. "Ready, slut?"

Janna tensed as she heard Evelynn walk over to her. Evelynn took one of her arms, pulling it away from her. Then, she grabbed her face, forcing Janna to look at her. Tears rolled down Janna's face as she clenched her jaw shut, trying to avoid the inevitable. Evelynn smirked. "I would start lubricating it. Unless you want it dry-fucking you."

Reluctantly, Janna opened her mouth, allowing Evelynn to slide it in. It was warm, soft- it felt real, not like a dildo should. She began to suck on it, her head bobbing down the shaft as Evelynn groaned in pleasure. She pulled out, licking from the base to the tip, then sucking on it again. She repeated this, until Evelynn started moaning louder and louder.

Evelynn took it out, turning Janna so that her large, but firm ass was turned towards her. She ripped off her skimpy clothes, revealing her aroused, dripping vagina. "No panties?" Evelynn grinned. "Slut…" She put the dildo at Janna's entrance.  
"Wait! It- it's my first time," Janna gasped. "Please…"

Evelynn raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? I don't believe you."  
"No! I'm telling the truth!"  
Evelynn sighed. "Fine. Since you did good on the blowjob, I won't." She grinned maliciously. "I'll _backdoor_ you instead."

She moved the dildo to Janna's exposed asshole, and slowly buried it in her ass. Janna let out a muffled gasp as it sent a burning sensation through her anus. Evelynn began to fuck her doggystyle, holding Janna by her hips as she began to slam her ass unevenly. Janna could feel it sliding inside her, rubbing against her walls. It felt hot, too hot, but the heat was somehow turning from pain to pleasure. The pain in her wrist was also fading. She moaned shakily as Evelynn fucked her faster and faster, the dildo filling her. Her ass rippled as it slapped against Evelynn's hips, producing loud clapping sounds.

Evelynn grunted, then grabbed Janna's hair, pulling her head back. It hurt, but it still felt good somehow. Janna's mouth gaped in pleasure as she let out raw, guttural moans. Evelynn leaned over as she fucked Janna. "Do you like it, whore?"

Janna's answer was a groan. Evelynn closed her eyes and straightened as the pleasure started to build. She let out a sharp gasp, as she felt Janna's walls contract, then loosen.

Janna felt her climax approaching. She began to move her hips back to meet Evelynn's thrusts. The pleasure ran through her like electricity as Evelynn slapped her ass.

"Oh yes," she moaned. "Slap my ass again." Evelynn obliged, leaving a red handprint on her butt. Janna roughly groped one of her breasts, sending a final bolt of pleasure through her as she orgasmed. Her body jerked as the high took hold of her. She shuddered as Evelynn continued to fuck her. Gradually, her moans grew less as it left her.

Evelynn pulled the dildo out, then sat Janna up, turning her head towards it. Obediently, she opened her mouth wide. Evelynn shoved the dildo in, causing her to gag as it hit the back of her throat. She coughed as Evelynn began to roughly face-fuck her. The dildo plunged in and out of her throat as she repetitively gagged on the warm flesh-like object.

Evelynn pulled out, allowing a brief moment for Janna to gasp, then shoved the dildo back in. She began to face-fuck her again, letting out a groan. Faster and faster, she humped Janna's head as her orgasm began to build. Janna let out another muffled cough as the thick dildo mercilessly pounded her throat.

Evelynn closed her eyes and moaned loudly as the sensations built. "Oh, yesyesYEEES!" she screamed, her climax running through her. A wave of pleasure swarmed her, and Janna gasped in surprise as the dildo started to release fake cum. She had to rapidly swallow the fluids as Evelynn slowed down her frenzied humping.

When she had finally finished, Janna coughed, the cum spraying out of her mouth and onto her tits. She glared. "You didn't tell me it had _that_ particular function." Evelynn smirked. "I did say it shares all the same functions. Besides, you can't say you didn't enjoy it in the end."  
"Well… you did good enough. I won't report you for this anyway."  
"Hah! Good enough? You were begging for it!"  
"I wouldn't go that far. Can you help me clean this up?"

Evelynn gave a devious grin. "Sure." Janna stood up, and Evelynn hungrily attacked her mouth, licking the cum from her lips. She swallowed it down, wiping her mouth as she waved at Janna's breasts. "You can do that." Janna held one breast up to her mouth, lapping up the fluids that coated it. Once she had finished, she repeated this with the other, whilst Evelynn looked on admiringly. "That's really sexy," she said, causing Janna to blush. "You're a masochist."

Janna looked up. "What's that?"  
"It's when a person enjoys pain as much as pleasure."  
Janna gasped. "I am not!"  
"Am too."  
"Fine, maybe."  
"You are! You even forgot your wrist was broken."  
"You broke it."  
"You can heal it yourself."  
"Oh yeah."

Evelynn shook her head and smirked, unstrapping the dildo. She sucked the juices off it before she placed it back into its drawer. She turned to see Janna holding her staff up to her wrist, a green light illuminating the broken bones. Janna winced as they began to knit back together, emitting a loud _crack_ as they snapped back into place. She gave it a shake. "That's better." She looked around. "I need something to wear."

Evelynn placed a finger on her chin. "Oh I don't know. I like you just the way you are." She laughed as Janna blushed. "Alright, I'll go find something."

Janna sat on the couch as Evelynn padded out of the room, her legs crossed and arms folded over her chest. A few minutes later, Evelynn returned, with two pairs of clothes. She tossed some to Janna, who caught them.

As they were changing, Janna asked Evelynn a question. "So Eve… wanna go grab a coffee after this?" Evelynn nodded. "That'd be nice. And later…" she trailed off, squeezing one of Janna's still-bare breasts. Janna grinned mischievously. "You know I'm down for that _anytime_."


End file.
